


Sneaky Hands

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, and squeezing, ass grabbing, small amount of Angst, there ended up being more feels than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul makes a bet with Daryl that he can sneak up on him without him knowing, and then grab his ass when he gets close enough. He wins the bet.





	Sneaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> More fun cute stuff

Really, Daryl had brought it on himself.

The previous night, he and Paul had been in bed, both of them a little tipsy, and due to the alcohol, they had been arguing about who had the best stealth skills.

Daryl was strongly arguing his point that Paul couldn’t sneak up on him and that he never had.

Paul then proceeded to point out that he had done so once at the gas station but hasn’t tried since because he’s had no reason to. Then, he looked at Daryl with a smirk on his alcohol-flushed face and said that he now had a reason, to prove to Daryl that he could. By the time they fell asleep, he had informed Daryl just how he was going to do it, to make sure Daryl was okay with his groping his ass more than anything.

And now, it’s early morning and Daryl’s working on some of The Hilltop’s new garden constructions when he’s taken by surprise by a hand firmly grasping his ass and squeezing.

And in a moment of forgetfulness, he jumps and spins on his heels, already raising his fist and ready to throw a punch. Completely forgetting about his and Paul’s bet, he was expecting to find one of the guys from The Kingdom who had been staying at Hilltop for the past couple of weeks and had been hitting on Daryl the entire time, his advances slowly getting braver. Daryl, being the awkward person that he is, isn’t sure how to go about telling him he’s not interested, he doesn’t think it would even work because his and Paul’s relationship is out, and if that doesn’t stop the guy, Daryl doubts that just saying he’s not interested would. Daryl wonders what Paul would do if he found out about the advances.

Instead, he finds Paul standing there, a proud smirk on his face. Paul quirks a brow at the side of Daryl’s ready to go fist.

Daryl sighs, and he unclenches his fist as he begins to glare at Paul, this just makes the man smirk even more.

“Alright fine,” he groans, turning around to begin working on the garden bed again, already beginning to sulk with part embarrassment. “You can sneak up on me, have you proved your point yet?”

Paul’s throaty laugh meets his ears, and it takes everything in him not to sigh happily and lean back when Paul wraps his arms around him from behind, pressing his chest to his back.

“My point is proven,” Paul replies, stroking Daryl’s stomach and resting his bearded chin on his broad and sweating shoulder. “But, my fun is not over. I’m gonna see how many times I can do that by the time we go back to the trailer tonight.”

Daryl sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, spinning around so that Paul is forced to step back for a moment before he takes hold of his hips. “Seriously?” He grunts, looking over Paul’s face and trying to ignore the fondness swirling in his belly for the man.

Paul hums, and then he proceeds to lean forward and press their lips together. It lasts several moments before Daryl jumps again by Paul’s hand suddenly landing on his ass again and squeezing.

Paul laughs against his lips, and Daryl glares at as he spins on his heels and begins making his way over to the other side of the gardens where Maggie is.

 

* * *

 

 

It happens at least three times an hour for the rest of the day, and Daryl’s had a permanent blush on his cheeks the entire time, shy that people might see what Paul is doing, but the only who seems to have noticed is the Kingdom guy who’s been sporting a sour face. Also, Paul’s hands continually being on his ass is getting him hot. The next time Paul comes and finds him, he’s tempted to grab Paul and take him back to the trailer and ride him through the mattress.

Sure enough, Daryl’s at the lunch ‘buffet’ that happens every day, along with breakfast and dinner, and he’s placing some bread rolls and potato onto his plate when Paul comes again. This time, using both of his hands to grab two handfuls of Daryl’s ass, squeezing harder than he had all day and smirking against Daryl’s shoulder as he begins massaging the flesh.

Daryl shoves his ass back against him with an annoyed grunt and then smirks when it causes Paul to stumble back slightly and remove his hands.

He cheeks feel on fire when he glances to the side when he looks to the side and finds Aaron and Eric smirking and giggling to each other, glancing over at them every few moments.

“Now Aaron and Eric have seen you bein’ a pervert.” Daryl grunts, having turned around to now glare at Paul.

Paul just smiles at him and grasps both of his hands, winding them around his waist and stepping closer to place his mouth on his. Despite his annoyance, Daryl does sigh happily and stroke his waist through his shirt.

“You love me,” Paul says when he finally pulls back and smiles at Daryl, and Daryl notices that for once, there’s no question in the man's eyes when he says it or some other meaning.

Daryl has noticed that whenever Paul says ‘You love me.’ He says it like it’s a realisation to himself, that he needs to keep reminding himself of it. Other times, he says it like a question, that he doubts it and he needs Daryl to say that he does love him. This usually happens in their quiet moments together, laying in bed reading or beginning to fall asleep. Daryl always kisses him and says that he does, and Paul will say it right back, with so much truth and strength in his voice, like he doesn’t want Daryl to doubt it like he does.

There had been one time, the early afternoon after Paul had had a very stressful day, too many people wanting things, blaming things on him, his head was hurting, and he’d barely slept the last week. He had snapped at several people, even those who hadn’t done anything wrong. Eric had asked him if he had eaten lunch yet, Paul had told him that he wasn’t a child and could look after himself. Maggie, while she had asked him for something, wasn’t being selfish, she had asked if Paul could watch Hershel for a few hours while she worked in the gardens with Eduardo. Paul had snapped that he couldn’t. So, Daryl decided not to speak to him, but not to ignore him by any means, he still spent the day with him, and they worked together, but he waited for Paul to talk to him.

It didn’t happen until they retreated back to their trailer, Paul sat down and just rested his head in his hands, Daryl calmly told him he was going to shower and that he could join him.

He was almost done showering when Paul finally crept under the water with him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and buried his face into the back of his wet neck, and whispered ‘You love me’ and Daryl had immediately turned around, confirming what Paul needed to hear.

They retreated to their bed after that, Daryl letting Paul blow off some much-needed steam. And even though he was sore the next morning, it was damn well worth it.

Daryl leans forward again and pecks Paul’s lips again quickly. “I love you, Paul. As fucking annoying as you are, I love you.” He murmurs, and the smile that light up Paul’s face, Daryl swears it could kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
